


I Saw You Dancing

by vivaforever597



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Makoto, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Ami and Makoto shared a dance. For the femslashex exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw You Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psiten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/gifts).



> I actually have barely watched the original Sailor Moon anime despite seeing all of Crystal, but this was a natural choice for me when I looked at my recipient's requests. When I saw an image set on Tumblr of the scene where Ami asks Mako for a dance, I immediately started shipping them, despite not knowing _anything_ of Sailor Moon, beyond the bare basics.
> 
> The headers for each vignette are taken from the Propaganda song "Duel," though I'm using them in a totally different context from what they mean in the song! It's actually a very dark little song, but out of context, one lyric in particular fit the story I wanted to tell.
> 
> And since this is my first Sailor Moon fic, of course I had to include my two most beloved Sailor Moon LGBT+ headcanons: trans Makoto and aggressively bi Usagi (though this one's basically canon, lesbi-honest).
> 
> Psiten, I hope you enjoy this! It's not as wrapped up in the Senshi being badass girls saving the world as I think you wanted, but unfortunately, that kind of writing isn't within my abilities. The whole action thing isn't something I can wrap my head around, to the point that I barely know what happened a good third of the time in Crystal, because it all just confuses me.
> 
> A mix of songs that inspired or are connected to the fic is linked at the end.

* * *

**_the first cut won't hurt at all_ **

* * *

 

Ami had never been entirely comfortable at dances. She was by no means unpopular with the boys, but there had always been something a little off. Truth be told, she didn't really enjoy dancing with near-strangers. So when the Sailor Senshi were sent to the college dance, she figured she'd get some enjoyment out of it, spending time with her friends and making new ones, even if they were just temporary, but she was bracing herself for a lot of embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Makoto couldn't keep from flat-out dreading the night. At least it was an occasion for her to wear her favorite dress. She didn't have many chances for that. But she'd given up on dances long ago, or at least it felt like long ago. She'd tried for a while, but eventually she concluded that she was destined to always be a wallflower. It had confused her once — she knew she was pretty, and even if she didn't, she had Usagi to remind her at every possible occasion — but then she'd overheard a conversation between two of the boys from her high school.

"Aren't you gonna ask somebody to dance?" one had said. "Look, Kino's over there."

The other had scoffed. "I'm not going to dance with a girl who's taller than me," he'd replied.

Makoto wasn't surprised. It was just more reason to hate men, and at any rate, it gave her the explanation she'd wanted. But she hadn't been to a dance since then. Usagi was lucky, she thought. At least she had Mamoru. Makoto and the others were left to fend for themselves.

So she wasn't terribly surprised when an hour into the night, she'd barely moved from her spot near the wall. She wasn't even that upset: she was just bored. She'd felt that way before, she thought — she'd feel that way again. At least she had Chibi-Usa there to distract her. The child mostly stuck close to her parents, but she wandered around to the other Senshi once in a while. It was a little strange for a six-year-old to regard her as a playmate, but Makoto was glad to have her affection and distraction.

She found herself allowing her thoughts to wander, as she usually only did in bed at night. The other Senshi were the cutest girls she knew, she thought. Especially Usagi, who was so unabashedly herself, and so unashamed of her appreciation for other pretty girls. Minako was probably the most conventionally attractive, but Ami was adorable in a girl-next-door sort of way.

She'd aspired to be like them for her whole life.

She didn't delude herself into thinking that her height was the only reason boys didn't want her. It was a symbol of everything that set her apart from the other girls. If only she'd always been recognized as the girl she was... things could have been so different... She tried to compensate for her body with the most feminine clothing she could fit into, but even when she was more dressed up than Ami or Rei, the boys seemed to see right through her façade. The girls, too.

Then a voice broke into her reverie. "You don't look so cheerful, Mako-chan," Ami said kindly. Makoto had barely even seen her approach.

Makoto smiled wanly. She knew what she was about to say. It was always easier to deny the truth, to attribute her troubles to the face value of what the boys said. "When you're tall like me, nobody asks you for a dance," she replied, covering her hurt and annoyance with resignation.

But she wasn't expecting Ami to extend her hand. "Can I ask you for a dance?"

 

* * *

**_the second only makes you wonder_ **

* * *

 

Minako's head whipped around the bathroom door frame, followed by her billowing blonde hairdo. "Mako-chan! Ami-chan says she's on her way," she said with a grin, waving the phone in her hand ever so slightly.

Makoto smiled. "Thanks, Mina-chan. I'm almost ready."

As Minako swept away with an uncharacteristically absentminded giggle, Makoto smiled at her reflection in the mirror. So much had changed in the past couple of years. For one thing, she and Minako had become roommates while attending Tokyo Metropolitan. But moreover, when she looked in the mirror, she saw fuller cheeks and those little changes she couldn't quite put a name to, but they made her look more like herself.

Of course, she'd also started dating Ami-chan.

She smiled to herself as she reached up to apply her final dash of lipstick. For a while, she'd worried that dating a girl would diminish her femininity in other people's eyes. But she'd quickly found that outsiders were quicker to judge them mere friends than to see Makoto's secret. Of course, their friends had been entirely supportive. Rei had been a bit surprised but was pleased to see them avoiding men. Minako had seen it coming for years. And Usagi was just thrilled she got to see pretty girls in love with each other.

Makoto capped the lipstick tube and dropped it back into her makeup basket. After a final glance in the mirror, she stepped out into the living room. "How do I look?" she asked Minako.

Mina took a second to appraise her, then smiled. "Fabulous."

"Good." Makoto dropped onto the couch. "I wouldn't want to disappoint her."

Minako raised her eyebrows. "You've been together for a year," she said. "I don't think she could be disappointed in you for a bad makeup job. Anyway, she's seen you with no makeup at all." She shrugged. "You could look awful and she'd be cool with it."

Makoto sighed. "Yeah, I know. But this is a really important night..." She and Ami had been planning this for a month. A special night out to celebrate their first anniversary. A light dinner at their favorite restaurant, then a couple hours dancing at the nightclub Usagi had recommended. It was only the second time she'd gone out dancing since that fateful night at the university dance.

Mina patted her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Mako," she said reassuringly. "You'll have fun!"

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Makoto found herself standing in the living room again, this time accompanied by Ami, both of them tired out but somehow a little energized by having spent a full four hours on the dancefloor. Ami leaned against her shoulder, more affectionately than from exhaustion. "Thanks for coming, Mako-chan," she said sweetly. "It was really fun, wasn't it?"

Makoto tilted her head to look in Ami's eyes and smiled. "Really fun," she agreed.

Ami sighed happily and patted her back. "Guess I'd better go home," she murmured. "It's late." She indicated Minako's closed bedroom door, no light spilling under the edge battered by Artemis' claws.

Makoto tightened her arm around her girlfriend. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," she said. "You have your spare things here anyway."

Ami loosened around her. "That's true," she said with a wide smile. "We should have thought of that before now." She chuckled. "You sure you're okay with that?" Makoto nodded eagerly. It was always a treat to have Ami for the night, to share body heat and feel the comfort of her next to her in bed. For someone so relatively small, Ami was an excellent cuddler.

In no time at all, they were huddled together, Ami in a pair of Makoto's pajamas that were somehow only slightly too big for her. Makoto sighed happily, feeling Ami's warmth against her back. Ami's hand moved up from Makoto's waist to her bosom, her fingers moving lightly around Makoto's collar to trace the edges of her breasts. Makoto smiled. Ami had never been shy about affirming her femininity that way. She didn't have the biggest breasts or the prettiest cleavage, but at least she never had to worry about Ami being anything less than thrilled by them.

Ami's hand slipped beneath the collar to cup Makoto's breast and give it a small squeeze, eliciting a quiet laugh. "I'm ready," she whispered in Makoto's ear. "You know. Whenever you are. No pressure."

Makoto tilted her head into her pillow, then reached up to pull Ami's hand out of her pajamas. "Are you really?" she asked.

"I wouldn't have said so if I weren't. Why, are you?"

Makoto blushed. "I mean, it would be kind of poetic... on our first anniversary and all..."

Ami brushed a lock of Makoto's hair off her forehead. "You want to?"

"You... yeah. I do. I just don't know what to do."

Now Ami chuckled. "I don't either. I guess..." She slipped her hand to Makoto's waistband, then pressed her thumb against her skin to give a little tug down, pants and all. "We'll just have to figure it out."

 

* * *

**_the third will have you on your knees_ **

* * *

 

Makoto and Ami twirled around the floor, around so many of their friends, under the banners celebrating Usagi and Mamoru's wedding. Five years since their first dance, they'd become totally familiar with each other's movements and instincts. They'd never look like professional dancers, but they were perfectly fluid, more in sync than almost any other couple there.

"They make Mamo-chan and me look like klutzes," Usagi had said, only a little upset.

"Only you," Luna had replied.

As a lengthy midtempo drew to a close, Ami and Mako retreated to their seats near the head of the ballroom. Makoto dropped into her chair, heaving an exhilarated sigh, but Ami remained standing, reaching into her purse and fishing for something.

"Whatcha looking for?" Makoto asked.

Ami made a noncommittal noise. "Just a moment..." she said. "Oh, here it is." She pulled out a small box and cupped it reverently in her hands as she sat down.

Makoto smiled curiously. "What's that?"

"Well, you see..." Ami began, "I thought this would be a good time to... That is... It's been three years now, huh?"

"A little more," Makoto said with a warm smile.

Ami nodded. "Yeah. And I think it's time for me to say something."

"What's that?" Makoto prodded.

Ami slid down to the floor, one knee bent as if she were genuflecting. She opened the box to reveal a simple but lovely silver ring. "Would you marry me, Mako-chan?"

Makoto's hand moved to her mouth in mild surprise, but her wide smile peeked out from behind it, and a happy blush spread across her cheeks. "I would love to."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic - I had a great time writing it.
> 
> Fanmix links~  
> 8tracks: <http://8tracks.com/vivaforever597/i-saw-you-dancing>  
> Spotify: <https://play.spotify.com/user/vivalabextor/playlist/3lhru5k9ZXLcumGDD8MnBD> (has a couple omissions/substitutions)  
> Download: <http://www.4shared.com/zip/riraDTwace/I_Saw_You_Dancing.html>
> 
> Tracklist:  
> Intro: I Saw Him on the Dance Floor - RuPaul  
> 1\. I Saw You Dancing (Drive Remix) - Yaki-Da  
> 2\. Jump to the Beat (7" Remix) - Dannii Minogue  
> 3\. I Didn't Just Come Here to Dance - Carly Rae Jepsen  
> 4\. Am I the Kinda Girl? - Cathy Dennis  
> 5\. Confetti - Hilary Duff  
> 6\. Move in My Direction - Bananarama  
> 7\. I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me) - Heather Morris  
> 8\. Right Beside You (Radio Mix) - Sophie B. Hawkins  
> 9\. Duel - Propaganda  
> 10\. Hummingbird Heartbeat - Katy Perry  
> 11\. By My Side - Lorie  
> 12\. Only Wanna Dance with You - Kesha  
> 13\. Wannabe (Radio Edit) - Spice Girls  
> 14\. Brave New Girl - Britney Spears


End file.
